1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data distribution system which data of various specifications, recording media, recording apparatuses, reproducing, apparatuses, and signals are mixed together and which various ownership rights are set, wherein data is distributed while suitably clearing rights, controlling copying, converting signals, distributing profits, and other performing processing, and a method of the same, a data processing apparatus preferred when applied to a data distribution system and a method of the same, and a data recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the advances made in recording technology and signal processing technology in recent years, the systems for recording for example music data have diversified. For example, even looking at the recording media, there are now media of various forms, various systems, and various formats. Accordingly, there are also various types of recording apparatuses and reproducing apparatuses. Further, the music data itself comes in various signal parameters, various compression systems, and various specifications. Further, as additional functions, various signals are superimposed on the music data for use for prevention of illicit copying, for clearing of rights, etc.
Summarizing the disadvantages to be solved by the invention, due to the appearance of such a variety of systems and specifications, there is the disadvantage in that it is difficult to convert formats or achieve compatibility among them.
While various specifications of data and media have appeared, these are also connected by networks making the transfer of the data itself easy. While transfer is possible, however, there is the disadvantage that the data cannot be used since the data differs in the compression method, format, etc.
In recent years, the distribution of various forms of data via the network is now becoming commonplace as a business. Even in such a distribution system, such a disadvantage has occurred. Since there are various formats, the disadvantage easily arises of the format being mistaken or the data not being suitably converted and therefore the transmitted data not being able to be distributed in a suitable form. Further, the disadvantage also easily arises that important data, for example charge data, is destroyed or becomes clear to the outside due to unsuitable conversion.